MERODEADORES Y LILY
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Lily y James se hacen amigos, aunque ellos sienten mas que amistad. Pero todo se estropea por culpa de alguien, despues de eso nada sera lo mismo....todo esto acompañado del humor de los merodeadores...


PRIMERO K TODO TENGO K DECIR K ESTE FF, NO ES SOLO MIO SINO DE UNA COMPAÑERA Y MIO. PUSIMOS ESTE FF EN OTRA PAGINA Y TUBO BUENA ACOGIDA ESPERO K AKI TAMBIEN LA TENGA.  
  
Otra mañana más,solo falta un día -se dijo a si misma, una chica con un pelo rojo con el fuego y unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda resaltantes-.  
  
Su nombre era Liliana Evans, Lily para su abuela, su madre, su padre y aveces para Petunia, su hermana. La llamaba Lily cuando sus padres estaban delante cuando no la solia llamar: anormal,desgraciada... Otra mañana más,solo falta un día -se dijo a si misma, una chica con un pelo rojo con el fuego y unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda resaltantes-.  
  
Su nombre era Liliana Evans, Lily para su abuela, su madre, su padre y aveces para Petunia, su hermana. La llamaba Lily cuando sus padres estaban delante cuando no la solia llamar: anormal,desgraciada... Estaba muy nerviosa. El dia siguiente ( 20 de julio ) su abuela le comentó que recibiria una carta muy especial. que ella tambien recibióantes de morir. Lily la vio morir y recordaba sus ultimas palabras  
  
ante de k muriera  
  
Lily, me va llegando la hora, no te pongas triste, yo siempre estaré junto a ti dentro de tu corazón aunque no me veas físicamente. Quiero que siempre estes contenta y brillen tus precioso ojos por tu felicidad. El 20 de este mes recibirás una carta y me gustaria que aceptaras ir a donde te dice, cuando te llege la carta y la leas quiero que leas esta - la abuela le entrega la carta - aqui te explica el porque te pasan esas cosas 'raras' a las que tu llamas. No la habras asta que recibas la primera carta y prometeme que no lloraras por mi, me harias sufrir mucho. Quiero que estes feliz para que desde el cielo pueda ver tus ojos brillar. A Lily aunque le costaba mucho le prometió a su abuela que no lloraría.  
  
Bajo a desayunar y allí estaba su hermana desayunando un tazón de cereales.  
  
Buenos dias mama, Petunia.-dijo Lily  
  
Buenos dias cariño - dijo la madre a su hija dandole un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
  
Petunia miraba a Lily con una cara de asco, odio...  
  
Lily cojio su tazón, se echo los cereales la leche y colacao. El chocolate le relajaba y como estaba tan nerviosa por lo de las cartas, lo necesitaba. Se sentó enfrente de Petunia y empezó a comer sus cereales. Cuando Petunia acabó sus cereales dijo: - Mama me voy a casa de This ( su mejor amiga ) volveré tarde.- y cerro la puerta con un portazo.  
  
Tu hermana hara que me de un paro cardiaco.-dijo la madre. Lily subió las cejas no le gustaba que le recordaran que tenía por hermana a una girafa loca y ademas como Petunia era mayor que Lily por dos años siempre se aprobechaba de ella y la chantajeaba.  
  
Cuando Lily acabó de desayunar subió a su cuarto, por desgracia compartia habitacion con su desagradable hermana. Se hizo su cama y seguidamente miró su reloj eran las 10.30 de la mañana, como no tenia amigas por la culpa de Petunia, ya que hablaba a todas las personas mal de Lily le decia: ke si era anormal, que estaba loca, que era gafe... nadie se acercaba a ella. Asi que se sentó en el suelo y cojio de debajo de su cama su cajita ( era donde guardaba sus cosas, algunas pulseras, collares...y la carta de su abuela) la cojió y la volvio a dejar en la caja, no podia aguantar las ganas de saber porque le pasaban todas esas cosas raras. Volvio a guardar la cajita debajo de la cama y cojió un libro del estante, y empezo a leer.  
  
Era un libro sobre brujas. A ella siempre le hubiera gustado ser una bruja pero sabia que eso era imposible, sabia que no existian. Lily!!!!- grito su madre desde la salita.  
  
Ya voy mama!!- grito Lily  
  
si mama que quieres- lily  
  
te gustaria venir con migo a comprar la comida y a chafardear por ahy- madre de lily  
  
Claro mama espera que me visto.  
  
Estaban comprando en el mercado...  
  
Una lechuga- dijo Lily leyendo la lista de la compra.  
  
Si mira aqui estan- mama de lily  
  
cuando acabaron de comprar la comida necesaria vieron una parada de piedras preciosas para en el cuello con una cadena plateada, pendientes...  
  
Mira mama - dijo Lily- crees que esta piedra verde esmeralda pega con mis ojos...Es tan bonita...  
  
-Cojetela hija  
  
-queeeeeeeee????? en serio mama. Ohh pero vale muy cara dijo Lily triste.  
  
-shhhhhh no importa Lily cojela, hace mucho que no te comprabas nada ademas, aguantar tanto a tu hermana merece un premio.  
  
Lily le sonrio a su madre,la verdad es que tenia razon aguantar a Petunia era un gran premio. Tome- dijo Lily al señor de la parada- cobreme el colgante verde.  
  
Es precioso verdad, es de la suerte y ademas pegan con tus preciosos ojos- dijo el dependiente.  
  
lily con este comentario se sonrojo y le contesto: -gracias señor.  
  
Lily no paraba de mirar su nuevo colgante, lo metia y lo sacaba de la bolsita un monton de veces.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa, dejo las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y corriendo subio a su habitacion. se puso deltante del espejo y se abrocho el collar. la verdad era que si le pegaba con sus ojos, le alegraba la cara.  
  
Petunia llamo desde casa de This diciendo que no vendria a comer, porque la mama de This le habia invitado.  
  
Hola!!- dijo Anthony el padre de Lily  
  
lily al oir la voz de su padre bajo corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
hola preciosa- dijo su padre- ke es este colgante tan bonito que llevas puesto,es nuevo?  
  
si- dijo lily cojiendo el colgante- es de la suerte y mama me lo a comprado hoy.  
  
Muy bien y petunia cielo?-dijo anthony  
  
esta comiendo en casa de su amiga This.  
  
Bien, pues nosotros no vamos a ser menos vamos a comer!! Lily ayudo a su madre a poner la mesa, mientras su padre leia el periodico.  
  
Cuando acabaron de comer, los padres de lily fueron a echarse la siesta y lily se sento en la salita a ver una pelicula de risa.  
  
No podia parar de reir... pero en medio de la pelicula cuando estaba mas interesante llego Petunia.  
  
Se sento, le quito el mando y las palomitas a lily y cambio el canal poniendo salsa rosa.  
  
oye que estaba biendo una pelicula- se quejo lily.  
  
has tenido la tele demasiado tiempo para ti ANORMAL vete de aqui y dejame tranquila  
  
...-A lily le estaba entrando el mosqueo y no se sabe como su hermana empezo a flotar encima del sillon dando vueltas y gritando.  
  
Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa socorro mira lo que me hace la ANORMALLLL los padres con los gritos de petunia bajaron rapidola madre de lily casi se mata por las escaleras.  
  
pero ke pasa aki,es que no se puede dormir- dijo anthony entrando en la salita. pero rapidamente se le cambio la cara y miro a lily con una expresion de desconcertado y simplemente dijo: Lily te has enfadado con tu hermana verdad  
  
lily ligeramente movio su cabeza de arriba abajo.  
  
bien pues tranquilizate y hablaremos de que paso vale  
  
lily decidio hacer caso a su padre y se trankilizo.  
  
Petunia callo al suelo de un golpe.  
  
ahhhhhhhhyyyyy gritaba mirar lo que ha echo esa estupida bruja.  
  
Lily miro con desprecio a Petunia iva a volver a enfadarse pero su madre, intervino y dijo lily trankila no hagas caso. PETUNIA!!!-grito la madre- castigada sube a tu cuarto a hora mismo y no vuelvas a meterte con tu hermanalily continua viendo la pelicula- dijo el padre.  
  
ellos ( los padres subieron a su cuarto ) pero lily ya no tenia ni ganas de ver la tele a si que se tumbo en el sofa y se durmio  
  
DE MIENTRAS EN EL CUARTO DE SUS PADRES  
  
anthony cariño tiene los mismos sintomas que nos dijo mi madre, ella es una bruja y si no me equiboco mañana recibira la carta del colegio- dijo ann la madre de lily-  
  
lo se cielo, lo se, lily tiene los mismos sintomas, mañana seguro que llega la carta- dijo anthony- pero asta mañana no podemos decir nada tu madre le dejo una carta donde se lo esplica... Petunia estaba tan enfadada ke destrozo la cama de su hermana le revolvio todas sus sabanas... y despues se acosto en la suya. Petunia soñaba ke cuando lily era mayor estaba en la calle tirada siendo una bagabunda... para ella estos eran de sus mejores sueños ya que siempre envidiaba a su hermana porque era guapa, tenia unos ojos preciosos, aunque ella le decia a lily que parecia un camaleon...  
  
Lily por otra parte, en el sofa estaba soñando, con un gran castillo, alrededor de un lago precioso, volavan buhos por todas partes... y de repente se desperto. Al final del sueño vio una luz cegadora de color verde. EN GODRIC GRIFFINDOR  
  
ajajajjajajajaj!!!!!!!-reia un chico con el pelo por los hombros de color negro y sus ojos a conjunto- lo has visto james ajaajja ha salido con esa bata azul y esas zapatillas de elefantes ajajajajja- le decia a su amigo, su amigo tenia el pelo corto de color negro azabache, lo tenia tan rebuelto que parecia que nunca se lo habia peinado.  
  
si ajajjajajajaj- reia el segundo chico llamado james potter.  
  
james potter y su amigo sirius black eran los mejores amigos que se podian encontrar, mas que amigos parecian hermanos lo sabian todo de ellos mismos.  
  
Eran los chicos mas guapos que habia en el valle de godic, las chicas cada vez que los veian, suspiraban por elloscuando se desperto ya eran las 8 de la tarde, si que habia dormido...  
  
cojio y habrio el cajon de encima del fregadero y cojio otro trozo de chocolate. se dio cuenta ke ya faltaba poco para poder saber el contenido de la carta.  
  
Subio corriendo las escaleras y fue hacia su cuarto, lo abrio y vio su cama toda destrozada, y a petunia durmiendo,  
  
uffff, sera mejor que no me enfade-dijo lily  
  
se hizo de nuevo su cama, cojio su cajita y bajo a la salita por si petunia se despertaba.  
  
cuando bajo sus padres ya se habian despertado y estaban viendo las noticias.  
  
hola lily-dijo ann (la madre de lily)-ke has echo esta tarde.  
  
me he echado la siesta, y he tenido un sueño muy bonito, estaba en un castillo, alrededor de el habia un gran lago y habian muchos buhos volando.  
  
los padres se intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron y su padre le pregunto.- y te ha gustado el sueño.  
  
si mucho, era muy fantastico-dijo lily  
  
mama, papa me voy a dormir, tengo muchas ganas de que sea mañana- cojio su cajita y subio otra vez a su cuarto, no queria abrir su caja delante de sus padres, era demasiado personal.  
  
puso la caja en su lugar y se metio dentro de la cama.  
  
le costaba dormirse, con los nervios de que mañana tendria dos cartas, la que recibiria y la que tenia que abrir de su abuela. se entristecio un poco al recordar a su abuela, pero recordo que ella no queria que estubiera triste asi que sonrio y dijo- buenas noches abuela, mañana es el gran dia.  
  
y se durmió.  
  
a la mañana siguiente lily se levanto a las 9.00, rapidamente cojio la caja la abrio y cojio la carta, se la metio en el bolsillo del pijama y bajo corriendo las escaleras.  
  
BUENOS DIAS A TODOSSSS!!!-dijo muy contenta lily  
  
petunia miro a lily como estubiera loca y respondio-...nas  
  
la madre de lily la abrazo fuertemente y su padre le sonrio y le dijo- has amanecido muy bien, vemos que estas muy contenta.  
  
lily se limito a sonreir  
  
cojio su vol puso los cereales, la leche y el colacao y empezo a comer. por una parte estaba preocupada porque los domingos nunca habia correo y estaban en domingo, pero ella nunca desconfiaba de su abuela. cuando iva por su cuarta cucharada de cereales un buho de color marron claro penetro en la cocina, y tiro sobre lily una carta.  
  
los padres le dijeron a la vez- abrela hija.  
  
petunia se habia caido de la silla y nadie se habia dado cuentalily cojio el sobre amarillo y lo giro ponia en letras esmeraldas para la señorita liliana evans.  
  
COLEGIO HOWGARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director:albus dumbledore  
  
(orden de merlín, primera  
  
clase, gran hechicer, jefe  
  
de magos, jefe supremo,  
  
confederación internacio-  
  
nal de mago)  
  
Querida señorita Evans:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Directora adjuntaen el mismo sobre venia la lista del material escolar, que tenia que comprar. sus padres se le abalanzaron abrazandola la hiban a asfixiar. cuando la soltaron se acordo de la carta de su abuela la abrio y ponia Querida lily:  
  
como ya te habras dado cuenta, yo tambien era una bruja, y por eso te dije k abrieras esta carta despues de recibir la de hogwart.Desde pekeña supe k tenias algo especial y por fin se a demostrado.yo era adivina y por eso supe decirte con exactitud cuando te llegaria la carta.Se k cuando estes leyendola te pondras triste, pero no lo estes.estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y kiero k sepas una cosa i ....  
  
espero k no la olvides, las cosas mas importantes en una persona i en especial en una bruja, son la amistad de sus amigos y el amor.recuerda, a este ultimo nunca le des la espalda y con respecto a esto nunca pienses con la cabeza, piensa con el corazon.A la cabeza le puedes mentir pero al corazon no, como e dicho antes, recuerda bien estas palabras.Y.... por ultimo. enorabuena , per k eres una....  
  
bruja!!  
  
Se despide de ti con mucho amor.  
  
tu abuela. Petunia se levanto poco a poco del suelo y cuando se puso de pie, grito- lo sabia, sabia que eras diferente, eres una anormal, una bruja enferma...  
  
Petuniaaaaaaa!!!!!!-grito su madre- como te atreves castigada 3 meses, arriba a tu cuarto ahora mismo. YA!!!.  
  
Petunia aun insultando a lily se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Hija perdona a tu hermana-dijo ann  
  
si, perdonala-corroboro anthony su padre.  
  
asi ke en la cocina quedaron solo lily y sus padres.  
  
ke dice la carta de la abuela cariño-madre.  
  
lily un poco triste por los insultos de su hermana les dio la carta y sus padres empezaron a leerla.  
  
al cabo de unos instantes, lily vio a su madre emocionada.ella ( la madre ) nunca hubiera pensado k su madre fuera adivina y mucho menos una bruja.  
  
ann,sabia k su madre siempre habia sido muy especial, ademas cuando ella era pekeña normalmente en casa siempre habia gente vestida muy rara, pero nunca l tomo demasiada importancia.ahora la sabia, pero una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.  
  
pork no me lo dijo nunca??-pensaba ann  
  
mama, mama estas bien??-dijo lily k vio a su madre muy pensativa  
  
eh..ah.., si ,si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en......,bueno da igual- dijo su madre un poco atontada bueno lily segun pone en la carta k te trajeron de hogwarts, tenemos k ir al callejon diagon para tus cosas,k te parece si vamos mañana a primera hora-dijo su madre  
  
porque quieres ir no?-dijo ann  
  
claro mama-dijo lily  
  
anthony el padre de lily despues de un rato callado dijo- bueno pues ire a que te borren de tu antiguo colegiola madre de lily sabia ke su madre era bruja, pero no sabia que habia un mundo magico y que ella habia ido a howgarts ademas nunca le habia dicho directamente- ann soy una bruja.  
  
bueno cariño-dijo la mama de lily -mañana iremos al callejon diagon a comprar el material, te tendras que levantar muy pronto.  
  
El resto del dia lily lo paso en su cuarto cojiendo las cosas, mas necesarias para ella, para poder llevarselas a howgarts. Petunia estaba limpiando los cristales del jardin, y luego tenia ke limpiar el sotano... le habian castigado muy gravemente por haberle dicho eso a lilyla noche paso muy rapidamente y a la mañana siguienteen un lugar muy lejano, dentro del mundo magico, james acababa de recibir su carta, en la carta le decian que habia sido inscrito en el colegio de Howgarts de Magia y Hechiceria.  
  
se la entrego rapidamente a sus padres, los cuales le abrazaron y le dijeron ke felicidades por haver sido admitido. rapidamente fue a buscar a sirius, abrio la puerta y oyo un grito.  
  
JAMESSSS HE SIDO ADMITIDO-grito sirius  
  
YO TAMBIEN MIRA AKI ESTA LA CARTA iremos juntoss-james  
  
si juntos asta el fin- dijo sirius  
  
ke te parece si mañana vamos a comprar el material del colegio?? sirius- james  
  
claro james, mañana por la mañana y no tardes en levantarte.-dijo sirius  
  
pero si siempre eres tu el ke te levantas tarde-james  
  
asi pues....zaszaszas-sirius le habia alborotado mas el pelo  
  
-pero ke haces... te vas a enterar sirius-james  
  
y asi estubieron corriendo por toda la valle godric asta bien tarde.  
  
Y YA SABEN MUCHO REVIEWS. ESPERO K OS AYA GUSTADO. 


End file.
